


dapat no'ng una pa lamang 'di na umasa

by dearbaekyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, SeHo - Freeform, Tagalog
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearbaekyeol/pseuds/dearbaekyeol
Summary: Hindi naman porke’t gusto mo ang isang tao ay gusto ka na rin nito. Hindi naman lahat nasusuklian, pero hindi naman ibig sabihin non ay hindi na pwedeng mag mahal
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 10





	dapat no'ng una pa lamang 'di na umasa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jhekjhek](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jhekjhek).



> Hi jhekjhek, I tried my best 😭 Sana magustuhan mo. SKSKSKKSKS
> 
> PS. Very very short lang po ito hehe

" _I_ _sang buwan._ ” binatukan ni Baekhyun si Sehun nang marinig niya ang lumabas sa bibig nito. "Aray ko naman kuya! Bakit nananakit ka?" reklamo ni Sehun Oh from BA Journalism habang dumudukot ng fries. 

"Taena mo kasi? Sinasabi mo bang may gusto ka don sa ka-block mo sa philo kahit isang buwan mo pa lang siyang nakikilala?" medyo OA na tanong ni Baekhyun Byun from BA Broadcasting naman kay Sehun. Kumakain sila ngayon sa Jollybhie. Libre ni Sehun kasi nga mayroon siyang dinadalang mabigat na damdamin at kailangan niya ng kausap. Bilang isang supportive best friend na si Baekhyun, g naman siya agad nang makatanggap siya ng text mula sa bunso nilang kaibigan. 

Medyo nagsisisi siya kasi nga Baekhyun is from BA Broad, at likas ata sa mga tiga broad. students ang maingay, madaldal at mabilis magsalita. Pinatitinginan nga sila sa Jollybhie ngayon sa lakas ng boses ni Baekhyun. 

"Oo, isang buwan palang, pero gusto ko talaga siya." napa-irit si Baekhyun sa kinauupuan niya nang marinig niya yung mga sinabi ni Sehun. Sakto namang dumating si Kyungsoo Do from Pol Sci, ang isa pa nilang friend. Nakataas ang kilay nito habang yakap ang mga books niya na need niya for law school. Kasunod nito ang jowa niyang si Jongin Kim na tropa rin ni Sehun from street dance club at College of Engineering sa school nila. 

"Anong inaarte mo diyan?" tanong ni Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun habang nilalapag ang mga libro niya sa lamesa. Inirapan naman ni B si Kyungsoo nang mapansin na bitbit ni Jongin ang bag ni Soo. Malaking sana all daw kasi si Kyungsoo lang naman ata ang pinagpala sa tropa nila dahil siya lang ang may jowa. 

"Pagsabihan mo nga toh." sabay turo ni B kay Sehun. "Nag kwento sakin, nafa-fall daw siya dun sa bago niyang friend. Napakarupok!" gigil na sabi ni Baekhyun.

"The who?" tanong naman ni Kyungsoo after nitong sabihin ang order niya para maka-order na si Jongin. 

"Junmyeon. Kilala mo kuya?" tanong agad ni Sehun. 

"Junmyeon Kim from Pol Sci at President ng Boses ng Bayan? Kaklase mo siya?" tumango naman si Sehun. Apparently, sikat kasi yung crush niya. Very active kasi ito sa mga orgs. President ito ng isang kilalang org sa school nila, ang Boses ng Bayan kung saan may saying ito na _'Kung walang magsasalita, edi Sino ang lalaban? Kung hindi pa ngayon, kailan pa?'._ Ang org na yun ay very active when it comes to voicing out the opinions of the students laban sa mga katiwalian ng bansa. Nux, very political. 

"Oo." si Baekhyun ang sumagot, kahit hindi naman siya yung kausap. "Bagong transfer daw sa block nila. Tapos etong si Sehun, hindi ko alam kung paano, kailan at saan, pero na fall!" gigil na sabi na naman ni B habang ngumunguya ng burger steak na may rice.

"Ang baboy mo. Wag ka nga magsalita habang kumakain." comment ni Soo kay B. "Ano namang masama kung may gusto si Sehun sakanya in a short span of time na nakilala niya toh? Isn't it normal na magkaroon ng crush?"

Tumango tango naman si Sehun kasi agree naman siya. Ano 'bang mali na magkaroon ng crush?

"Crush ka diyan? Ang sabi sakin nitong si Sehun nafa-fall na siya, edi hindi na crush yun!" segunda ni Baekhyun.

"Really?" tumaas ang kilay ni Soo at napatingin kay Sehun. "Nafa-fall ka na? Paano?"

Umiling si Sehun. Paano nga ba?

Balikan muna naten yung unang araw na nagkakilala sila. 

Mainit, napakainit ng hallway sa building ng college of communication. Andaming estudyante, tapos syiempre, tanghaling tapat, isama mo pa na galing si Sehun sa dance practice. Kanina nga ay kulang nalang maghubad sila ni Jongin habang sumasayaw kaso bawal, protocol yon sa school nila, baka raw kasi may mga estudyanteng madisgrasya, alam niyo na, baka hindi tumingin sa dinaraanan kapag nakita silang nakahubad.

Papunta si Sehun ngayon sa class niya sa Philo, gusto niya nalang agad makarating sa room nila para naman oks na siya, aircon dun eh. Bahala na kung magkasakit siya at matuyuan ng pawis, gusto niya lang malamigan. Paliko na sana siya para tahakin yung hagdan papuntang second floor nang may makita siyang maliit na student na mukhang bigat na bigat sa gamit na dala niya. 

Bilang isang anak na pinalaking gentleman, lumapit siya rito. 

MINE NIYO AGAD AMBAIT NAMAN NITO.

"Excuse me? Do you need some help?" magalang na tanong ni Sehun sa binata. Agad naman itong lumingon sakanya nang marinig siya nito. 

"Ah, thank you. Okay lang ba?" tanong nito pabalik. Hindi na sumagot si Sehun at kinuha ang librong hawak nito, ang kakapal. Tiningnan niya ulit yung lalaking tinutulungan niya at napansin na familiar ito. 

"Junmyeon Kim." sabi nito habang nakangiti. Shet, imagine niyo yun, ang gwapo non. 

"Junmyeon Kim from Boses ng Bayan?" Sehun asks, he recognizes him, sino ba naman ang hindi? 

"Yes! The one and only!" sabi nito habang binigyan ng isang malaking ngiti si Sehun. "Ikaw, what's your name ba?"

_Owh, conyo pala siya?_ Sabi ni Se sa utak niya lang naman.

"Sehun Oh." brusko pero magalang na pagpapakilala niya. "I would offer my hand for a handshake kaso..." sabay senyas sa hawak niyang libro. "puno eh."

Agad na umiling si Junmyeon. "No, no! It's fine!"

"Saan ka ba patungo?" Sehun asks.

"Philo class ko, room 194." medj nagulat naman si Sehun kasi same class and same room pala sila ng pupuntahan.

"Dun din ako."

"Really?! Thank god! I was afraid na maligaw ako, huhu first time ko kasi sa building COC, I have never been assigned here for my classes, ngayon lang." relief was written all over his face. Kabado talaga siya kasi first time niya talagang ma-assign sa building ng college of communication as a student from pol sci.

"I'm glad I offered you help." sabi naman ni Sehun. "Let's go?" tumango naman si Junmyeon at nagsimula na silang umakyat sa stairs papuntang second floor. Pinagtitinginan silang dalawa since sikat rin naman si Sehun sa campus nila bilang isang mananayaw. Loko maraming patay na patay diyan. Yummy nga daw eh.

"How come I've never seen you in my Philo class?" tanong ni Sehun, ngayon lang niya nakita si Junmyeon.

"Oh, I transferred, ngayon lang. One of my subjects overlapped with Philo kasi kaya I opted to transfer nalang to another class. Pumayag naman si dean, thankfully." napatango naman si Sehun, kaya pala. "Uhm, pwede magtanong?"

"Sure thing." sagot ni Sehun.

"Are you _the_ Sehun Oh from street dance?" medyo nagulat naman si Sehun kasi na-recognize siya ni Junmyeon, medyo judgmental kasi siya, akala niya hindi interesado si Junmyeon sa mga ganong bagay at focused lang sa org nito at other political stuff ng campus.

_Oh well, nagkakamali ka Sehun Oh, mabilis kumalat ang balita na yummerz ka_.

"Ah, yes. That's me." 

"Sabi ko na eh! You look familiar! My friend is a fan of yours kasi." banggit nito, ah kaya naman pala siya kilala. "I'm sure maiinggit yun when he finds out na ka-block kita." natawa pa si Junmyeon in which Sehun finds cute. 

Nawawala ang mga mata ni Junmyeon kapag tumatawa siya or ngumingiti. 

_Very cute_. 

Muntik pa nga sila lumagpas sa pupuntahan nila kase etong si Sehun awit talaga, medyo nakatitig nalang siya kay Junmyeon kasi may kinukwento ito habang naglalakad sila. 

Totoo pala yung mga naririnig niya na madaldal ito, pero he looks like a person na hindi lalo na kapag hindi mo ka-close.

Ay wait? Close na sila? 

"Thank you, Sehun." pagpapasalamat ni Junmyeon nang ilapag ni Sehun ang mga libro niya sa isang desk. "Can you sit next to me?" 

"Huh?" naguguluhang tanong ni Sehun at medyo flustered naman si Junmyeon. 

"Uh— i mean if it's okay with you? Wala kasi akong kilala dito and you're nice… I want to be friends with you sana?" sabi ni Junmyeon habang nakayuko, nahihiya talaga siya. As a part of Boses ng Bayan, hindi dapat siya ganito. 

He's small but aggressive pero in front of Sehun mukhang tiklop siya. 

Sehun chuckled. _Ang cute_. He thinks again. 

"Of course. Okay lang sakin."

"Really?"

"Yup!" nangniningning naman ang mga mata ni Junmyeon na ngumiti kay Sehun pabalik. 

For a minute na-estatwa si Sehun sa pwesto niya. What is this feeling? 

Pero syiempre, that first meeting was not the last. Even though magkaiba sila ng interests, and ng program there are some things that they both shared na pareho silang nakaka-relate. They clicked very well kaya nga ngayon magkasama sila ni Sehun sa isang bookstore. 

Nagpasama si Junmyeon kay Sehun since sabi niya wala siyang kasama. His friends weren't available and buti nalang si Sehun ay willing siyang samahan. 

"Are you sure na you don't have any engagements today? Baka nakaka-istorbo ako. It's fine naman na ako nalang." naka pout na sabi ni Junmyeon habang nag-iintay sila ng jeep. 

"Yeah it's fine, Jun. Wala naman akong gagawin na." he lied. Actually meron talaga, may practice sila ngayon sa street dance pero tumakas lang siya with the help of Jongin. Hindi niya alam kung bakit niya ginawa yun. 

Pero lately, Sehun likes the feeling of being with Junmyeon. Madalas nga magka- _chat_ sila. Yes, they were on chatting terms na nga. Very friendly naman kasi itong si Junmyeon. Second meeting nila hiningi agad ang facebook account niya pati na rin ang number. Idagdag mo na rin ang Ig at twitter because he said he wants to be moots daw. 

"Anong libro ba ang bibilhin mo?" tanong ni Sehun nang makasakay sila sa jeep. 

"I need a book for one of my law class—" hindi naituloy ni Junmyeon ang sasabihin niya kasi biglang prumeno yung jeep at since nasa kanan niya si Sehun bigla siyang napasubsob dito and by instinct naman, Sehun had his arms wrapped around him kasi nga baka sumubsob pa ito sa sahig. 

He caught Junmyeon's scent. Ang bango. 

Biglang bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Sehun sa sobrang lapit nilang dalawa sa isa't-isa. 

"Manong anong nangyari?" tanong ng isang pasahero. 

"May tumawid po kasi aso, biglaan. Pasenysa na, ayos lang ba kayo?" tanong ng driver sa mga pasahero niya. Tumango naman ang iba maliban kay Sehun at Junmyeon na hanggang ngayon _magkayakap_ parin. 

"Uhh, Jun? Ayos ka lang ba?" si Sehun ang unang nagsalita nang magsimulang umandar ang jeep. Agad na napabitaw si Junmyeon kay Sehun. 

"O-omg! I'm sorry." agad na sabi ni Junmyeon habang namumula-mula pa ang pisngi. "Yes, hehe. I'm okay. Ikaw ba?" tumango nalang si Sehun kasi hanggang ngayon ang bilis parin ng tibok ng puso niya. 

May sakit na ba siya? Lately kasi talaga kapar super lapit niya kay Junmyeon, pakiramdam niya sasabog siya. 

_Tangina. Ano 'bang nangyayari sakin?_

Syiempre after that, nasundan pa ulit yung pagsama-sama niya kay Junmyeon. Inaya kasi siya nito mag movie at dinner kasi apparently nakatanggap siya ng ticket from one of his cousins tapos sayang naman raw kung hindi magagamit. So naisipan niyang yayain si Sehun to go out. Hindi niya alam kung bakit ang bilis bilis niyang pumayag pagdating kay Junmyeon. 

Minsan na nga siyang tinanong ni Jongin. In verbatim:

"Tol, bihira ka na lang namin makasama. May nililigawan ka ba?" taas kilay na tanong ni Jongin kay Sehun kaninang hapon habang naglalakad sila sa may recto avenue. Nagpasama kasi si Sehun kay Jongin para maghanap ng pwedeng gumawa ng fake diploma para sa isang project lang naman. 

"Anong pinagsasasabi mo diyan?" tanong ni Sehun pabalik. "Wala akong nililigawan."

"Utut mo." segunda ni Jongin. "Eh sino yung Junmyeon? Kilala ko yon, from bnb siya diba? Bakit lagi 'mong kasama? Type mo?" pang-aalaska ni Jongin. 

"Hindi ah." 

"Luh, sinong niloloko mo? Wag mo' nang itago. Alam 'kong gusto mo siya. Halata kaya sa mukha mo." paminsan talaga gusto niyang sapakin si Jongin kasi masyado itong maraming nalalaman. 

Kaso hindi pwede kasi baka ibaon siya ni Kyungsoo ng buhay. Syiempre ayaw niya non. Marami pa siyang pangarap sa buhay. 

"Alam mo Jongin, mali ka. Masyado 'kang judgmental sakin."

"Eh halata naman kasi na you're whipped." hindi naman nagdedeny si Sehun sadyang hindi niya kasi talaga alam. 

_Gusto ko ba talaga si Junmyeon?_

Buong araw niyang iniisip yung sinabi sakanya ni Jongin. Katulad ngayon, lutang na lutang siya habang nakapila sa bilihan ng popcorn. Katabi niya si Junmyeon na may bitbit na drinks. 

"Sehun, are you okay?" Junmyeon asked nang mapansin niyang medyo out of this world si Sehun ngayon. 

"Oo. Ayos lang ako." sagot ni Sehun kahit pakiramdam niya sasabog na ang utak niya sa kakaisip. 

"Are you sure? Pwede naman nating wag na ituloy toh if you are not feeling well. I feel guilty." naka-pout na sabi ni Junmyeon and Sehun swears gusto niya itong halikan. 

_Luh may ganon?_

"No, no. Okay lang—" hindi niya natapos yung sasabihin niya 'nang biglang may magsalita. 

"Junmyeon!" kumunot ang noo ni Sehun nang makita niya ang tumawag sa kasama niya. 

"Kris!" excited na sigaw ni Junmyeon. _Luh sino toh?_ Yan ang tumatakbo sa isip ni Sehun. 

Pamilyar yung lalaki. Alam niyang nakita na niya toh. 

"It's nice to see you here, Jun." _Jun? Close sila?_ "Kumusta? Are you having a hard time sa bnb?" 

"Ah, no naman. The other students help me out naman everytime I need help. Ikaw, kumusta ang basketball?" Junmyeon asked at doon naman naliwanagan si Sehun.

_Basketball. So Kris Wu? Ang star player ng campus nila from College of Human Kinetics. What's his relationship with Junmyeon?_

_Are they friends?_

_Lovers?_

_Ano?!_

"Sehun!" pagtawag sakanya ni Junmyeon. Agad naman siyang bumalik sa ulirat. 

"Yes?" natatangang sagot niya. 

"I want you to meet Kris." senyas ni Junmyeon kay Kris na ngayon ay nakangiti sakanya. "Kris, this is Sehun, Sehun this is Kris." 

Kris offered his hand para mag handshake sila at tinanggap naman ni Sehun yun. 

"Nice to meet you pare." ang sabi ni Sehun.

"Nice to meet you too." sabi naman ni Kris at bumitaw sa handshake. "Are the two of you going for a movie?" 

"Oo. Ikaw ba? Ba't ka andito?" tanong ni Sehun pabalik, wow, selos ba yan? 

"Oh I was just passing by. Tapos I saw Jun and had to take this opportunity to say hello. Tagal ko na rin kasi siyang hindi nakita." 

_Bakit? Sino ka ba? Ano ka ba sa buhay niya?_

Gustong itanong ni Sehun pero syiempre hindi niya tinanong. 

"Ah, that's nice." yun na lang ang sinagot ni Sehun. 

"Yes," nakangiting sagot ni Kris. "I'm glad I saw him today, pero I have to go. It was nice meeting you, Sehun." 

"Same." tango-tangong sabi ni Sehun, ngumiti ulit si Kris bago bumaling kay Junmyeon. 

"I'll go ahead na, Jun. I'll see you some other time yeah?" 

"Okay! Take care!" masiglang bati ni Junmyeon, akala ni Sehun aalis na si Kris agad pero bago yon nagulat siya nang bigyan nito ng halik si Junmyeon sa pisngi and Junmyeon didn't mind. 

_Puta ano yon?_. 

Junmyeon waved goodbye kay Kris after that at si Sehun naiwang nag-iisip kung ano ba ang relationship nilang dalawa and that's when he also realized. 

_Shit, gusto ko nga si Junmyeon. Not just a crush. Putangina._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"So that's it? Na-fall ka because he's nice to you, lagi 'kanv inaaya and lagi mo siyang kasama?" tanong ni Kyungsoo habang hinahalo yung sundae niya. Weird pero oo, siya yung tipo ng tao na gusto humahalo yung chocolate fudge sa vanilla ice cream niya. "At na realize mo yon last time when you witnessed him and Kris?" 

"Oo, is that bad?" tanong ni Sehun. "And I think he likes me too?" 

Muntik na mabilaukan si Baekhyun sa sinabi ni Sehun. 

"Gago?" Baekhyun said. "Junmyeon is nice to everyone kaya!" 

"Feeling ko lang naman ah." sabi ni Sehun kasi totoo naman. Sometimes Junmyeon is giving him mixed signals. Naguguluhan siya. Maybe the latter likes him too? 

"Okay lang naman if you think he likes you too pero you should clear this up with him kasi masasaktan ka lang if ever what you assumed is wrong." sabi ni Kyungsoo. 

"Umamin ka kaya?" suggest ni Jongin habang nilalantakan yung fried chicken niya. "Wala naman mawawala kung aamin ka eh." 

"Meron." sagot agad ni Sehun. "Yung friendship. Paano kung layuan niya ako just because I have feelings for him?" 

"Edi he never considered you as a friend kung ganun." si Baekhyun naman ang sumagot. "A true friend will understand you and what you feel at hindi ka iiwan nalang basta basta dahil lang sumabit ka."

"Junmyeon is nice, I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt, Se." dagdag ni Kyungsoo. "You should tell him what you feel. Be honest. Say it or regret it. Malay mo, your intuition is correct. Baka nga he likes you too." 

So that's when he found himself texting Junmyeon kung available ba siya tonight. Hindi man halata pero gulong gulo kasi si Sehun. Ayaw niya ng ganito. Feeling niya everytime na kasama niya si Junmyeon sasabog siya. 

**_Sehun Oh_ **

Jun can we talk? 

**_Junmyeon Kim_ **

Hi se! 

Of course! Bakit? 

Is something wrong? 

**_Sehun Oh_ **

uh, wala naman. 

I just want to tell you something. 

Are you busy tonight? 

**_Junmyeon Kim_ **

oh not really, pwede naman ako tonight

where ba tayo mag-uusap? 

**_Sehun Oh_ **

tell me where you are rn. 

pupuntahan kita. 

  
  


Pagkatapos sabihin ni Sehun yon sa text, pinuntahan niya agad si Junmyeon. Sabi nito magkita nalang sila sa 7eleben sa baba ng condo unit nito. Sehun took his car para mabilis, at para hindi na siya mag commute. He's gonna confess tonight. Wala ng urungan. It's now or never nga naman. Whatever the outcome or whatever Junmyeon's reply to his confession, tatanggapin niya. 

Nakarating naman siya agad sa pupuntahan niya and he found Junmyeon waiting sa labas wearing his hoodie. Agad namang bumaba si Sehun sa kotse niya after he found a spot na pwedeng mag park. 

"Jun!" sigaw ni Sehun kay Junmyeon, and the latter immediately caught his attention. Junmyeon waved at him bilang acknowledgment at nginitian pa nga siya. 

_Syet, hulog na hulog ako sa ngiting yan._

"Bakit hindi ka pumasok sa loob?" tanong agad ni Sehun, malamig kasi, baka sipunin si Junmyeon. 

"I wanted to wait for you muna before I go in. Baka kasi maligaw ka. So tara?" offer ni Junmyeon. 

Eto yun eh. Eto yung mga times na feeling niya, Junmyeon feels the same pero baka naman ganito lang talaga si Junmyeon. Likas sakanya ang pagiging caring and considerate. 

Pumasok sila sa 7eleben at nag suggest si Junmyeon na bumili ng pagkain. Sabi ni Sehun okay lang naman siya kaya kape lang ang binili niya. Habang ice cream naman ang kay Junmyeon. 

They wanted to talk sana sa loob nalang 7eleben kaso.. 

"Excuse me? Chanyeol hindi kasi kita maintindihan eh!" familiar yung boses. "We were just fuck buddies pero tangina sumabit ako, anong gagawin ko?!" walang eme eme na isiniwalat ng pamilyar na boses. Two men were talking sa isang aisle at namukhaan ni Sehun pareho. 

Si Baekhyun yon atsaka si Chanyeol. Shit. May pag-amin din na nagaganap? 

"Uhh, Sehun gusto mo sa may park nalang tayo mag-usap?" Junmyeon asked, he seemed uncomfy dahil nga kay Chanyeol at Baekhyun na nagtatalo sa isang aisle ng 7eleben na akala mo sila lang yung tao sa loob. 

"Sure, saan ba?" 

"Malapit lang naman dito. Tara?" Junmyeon asked at tumayo. 

"Lead the way." sagot naman ni Sehun.

Habang naglalakad sila papunta sa park, hindi maiwasan ni Sehun na kabahan. Like shit, he knows na if umamin siya, everything will be clear the misunderstanding on his side pero hindi niya pa rin maiwasan matakot. 

Junmyeon is nice pero paano kung layuan nga siya nito if the feelings aren't mutual? Sobrang sakit naman non. 

"Sehun! Tara dito!" excited na sabi ni Junmyeon at tumakbo papunta sa swing. 

Natawa naman si Sehun sa ka-cute-an nito. Palaban si Junmyeon pero he's a kid at heart. Nang makalapit si Sehun kay Junmyeon, nakaupo na ito sa swing habang naisipan naman ni Sehun na pumunta sa likod nito at simulang itulak-tulak ang swing while he talks. 

Mini distraction na rin kasi kabado talaga siya. 

"Jun?" 

"Hmm?" sagot ni Jun habang enjoy sa ginagawa ni Sehun. Ubos na yung ice cream niya, ice pop lang naman yun, nakain na niya habang naglalakad sila. "Ano yung sasabihin mo?" 

Huminga ng malalim si Sehun. Eto na yun. Aamin na siya. 

"I like you." at that moment parang pareho silang nahinto sa paghinga. Sehun was waiting for the swing na bumalik sakanya para mapahinto ito. And when it did. Hinawakan niya ang magkabilang tali at agad na sinubukan tumingin sa mga mata ni Junmyeon mula sa itaas. Ang hirap i-explain pero alam niyo yung sa spider man yung upside down kiss, ganon, ang kaibahan lang, they aren't kissing. 

Junmyeon looked up para ma-meet ang mga mata ni Sehun. 

"Pardon?" 

Humingan ng malalim si Sehun bago magsalita ulit. 

"I like you." pag-amin ulit ni Sehun. Magsasalita dapat si Junmyeon pero Sehun was fast enough para sundan ang sinabi niya. "Alam 'kong mabilis pero I just wanna tell you na I really like you. I like the way you smile, the way you talk. Gusto kitang kasama, everything about you, I find it cute and irresistible." sabi ni Sehun. He doesn' t know kung nabubulol na siya pero bahala na, ilalahad na niya yung nararamdaman niya."I know sobrang bilis talaga, one month palang nga tayong magkakilala pero parang ang tagal-tagal na. Honestly ang hirap pero what can I do? Everytime I look at you, it makes me want to kiss you." Sehun confessed habang nakatingin sa mga mata ni Junmyeon. 

Junmyeon blushed, this is not the first time naman na may nag confess sakanya, pero.. 

"Sehun—" 

"Look," pagputol ni Sehun para hindi mangawit si Junmyeon kakatingala sakanya. Lumipat siya sa harap nito at nag semi-luhod. "I'm not asking you to return my feelings, pero if you like me too, I'm hoping to be more than just friends." he blurted out kung ano yung nasa isip niya. 

Kailangan niya kasing mailabas, sasabog na kasi talaga siya. 

"Sehun." simula ni Junmyeon habang nakatingin sakanya. " _I'm sorry_." 

Pakiramdam ni Sehun, nabasag ang puso niya nang marinig niya yun.

_Sorry? For what?_

"I see." sagot agad ni Sehun, he knows na masama mag conclude pero binabagabag talaga siya ng thought na ito kaya naman tinanong na niya kay Junmyeon. "Is it because of Kris?" 

There, he said it.

Nanlaki naman ang mga mata ni Junmyeon. 

"No, no! You got the wrong idea." Junmyeon said. "He's not my boyfriend. I don't have a boyfriend." pagcle-clear ni Junmyeon. 

"Shit. Sorry. I'm sorry that I assumed." agad na sabi ni Sehun. 

"No its fine, I understand." malungkot na napangiti si Junmyeon sakanya. "But I'm really sorry, Sehun. I can't return your feelings." napayuko si Junmyeon nang sabihin niya yun. 

Sehun smiled bitterly. 

_Tama nga siya, he assumed too much_. 

"It's okay.. I'm okay…" 

"But I feel guilty." sabi agad ni Junmyeon. "I mean, you're a great friend tapos I'm hurting you like this. I'm sorry!" naiiyak na sabi ni Junmyeon. 

He finds it sad. Nataranta naman si Sehun at mabilis na niyakap si Junmyeon. 

"Hey, hey. Stop crying? I'm okay, we're okay. I kinda expected this so don't feel guilty at all. Umamin ako not because I want you to reciprocate what I feel. Umamin ako because I wanted to set myself free. Ayokong magtago." paliwanag ni Sehun. 

"Still, I… I'm sorry for turning you down."

"It's okay." sabi naman ulit ni Sehun. Junmyeon burried his face sa balikat ni Sehun. "Hindi naman talaga lahat nasusuklian, but that doesn't mean hindi na pwedeng magmahal diba?" 

Junmyeon sobbed, sobrang nagui-guilty talaga siya but what can he do? He's not really rejecting Sehun all the way pero he's not also sure about what he feels naman. 

All he can say is that, Sehun is a great guy, hindi naman siya mahirap magustuhan pero in his case, maybe not now. 

"So stop feeling guilty okay?" kumalas si Sehun sa pagkakayakap kay Junmyeon at sinubukan itong tingnan ulit sa mata. He wiped the tears na sa pisngi ni Jun gamit ang thumb niya. "Jun, this doesn't change anything between us ha? I'm not gonna force anything on you, I just wanted to let you know how I feel about you. Pero if staying as friends is too much to ask for, okay lang naman sakin—" 

Agad ni pinutol ni Junmyeon ang kung anong sasabihin ni Sehun. 

"No, no! I don't want to lose you naman." mabilis na sabi ni Junmyeon. "I won't stop being friends with you just because you l-like me." sabi ni Jun. Natawa naman si Sehun kasi ang cute, nag stutter pa siya. 

"Thank you." sagot ni Sehun, enough na yun. Enough na sa kanya yung sabihin ni Junmyeon na ayaw siya nitong mawala bilang kaibigan. 

Masakit man isipin na hanggang kaibigan lang siya pero he will take anything that Junmyeon has to offer. Ganoon siya kalalim nahulog para rito. 

Totoo palang masakit pag one sided kayo. Ang lapit-lapit niya pero napakahirap abutin. 

"Pero, Sehun..." 

"Hmm?"

"You're a great guy.. I mean you're not impossible naman to be liked." 

Naguguluhan si Sehun sa pinaparating ni Junmyeon. 

_Ano daw? Tama ba yung iniisip niya?_

"Hmm, what do you mean?" 

"I mean, it's not impossible to like you so… I guess don't give up?" Junmyeon gave him a smile. Hindi na sumagot si Sehun. 

Yung sinabi ni Junmyeon, it makes his heart so full. He's clearly not being rejected, pero pinaparating ni Junmyeon na hindi naman impossible.

_Hindi pa siguro ngayon, pero may chance_. Yun ang gustong iparating ni Junmyeon. 

"Thank you." ang huling sagot ni Sehun bago niyakap si Junmyeon. 

Siguro hindi pa ito ang tamang panahon para sakanilang dalawa, _kung pwede na, sana pwede pa_. He will let the universe decide kung sila ba talaga sa huli. 

Huwag matakot sumubok, huwag matakot umamin, wala naman mawawala kung ilalahad mo ang iyong damdamin. Hindi naman sa lahat ng bagay, ay pareho kayo, pero hindi naman ibig sabihin no'n ay hindi ka na malayang magmahal. 

Say it or regret it. Malay mo naman iisa lang pala kaya ng nararamdaman. 

_Hindi mo malalaman, kung hindi mo sususbukan_. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> pwede niyo po akong sigawan sa @dearjongskie


End file.
